Friend of the Followers
}} 'Friend of the Followers'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When talking for the first time with Julie Farkas about Freeside, she will tell the Courier that the Followers of the Apocalypse need a constant supplier for some ingredients used to manufacture medicine items. For a constant supply, talk to James Garret at the Atomic Wrangler and convince him to strike a deal with the Followers. Then report back to Julie, convincing her that the Garrets want to help Freeside in exchange of the Followers' technical skills. After talking to her, report again to James Garret and he will inform the player character that some of the supplies will be sent immediately. Return again to Julie and gain a huge boost of reputation with them. The player character will also have to spare some of their own Med-X, RadAway or Fixer, 10-15 packs of any should do the trick. Note that 10-15 donations of each are not required, but a total of any of them. (One can donate only Med-X for example, which is far more common than Fixer and RadAway.) One can know the quest is completed when the next time they want to donate some supplies, Julie tells them that the item in question is already being mass produced, but she will accept it anyway. After the donation, she will offer a discount in medical services and some magazines for sale (several Programmer's Digest and Today's Physician, some Lad's Life, Salesman Weekly and one Meeting People). The Courier will gain more reputation with the Followers as well. Notes * This quest is related to the quest High Times. At some point of either quest (depends which one is started first) it's likely the Courier will be idolized by the Followers. Even if they are idolized, Julie Farkas will not invite them to join the Followers of the Apocalypse unless they have solved their supply problem and donated chems to them. This is the only way to gain the Followers lab coat (+10 Medicine and Science) and the key to the Followers Safehouse. * After helping the Followers, a Speech check is no longer required to recruit Arcade Gannon. * Although Julie Farkas suggests that the player character talk to Mick and Ralph, it is not necessary. They will just refuse the deal. She also mentions the Crimson Caravan Company as a possible supplier, but there are no dialogue options with anyone there. * Sometimes one must donate well over 20 chems, depending on their Followers reputation. The option chosen in the quest That Lucky Old Sun can markedly impact the Followers reputation, and a choice that provides little or no Followers reputation will mean they need to donate more chems to increase their reputation. * Julie Farkas will resupply the magazines she sells each time the player character tells her they have medical supplies to donate. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Followers of the Apocalypse quests ru:Друг Последователей uk:Друг Послідовників